Neon Genesis Eibongelion
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: New fanfic. Ok What if there was another Evangelion. One that surpassed all the Evangelions combined. An EVA that has its own weapons that its filed into its own category. An EVA called Eibongelion
1. Chapter 1

Eibongelion

ESKK: man I'm a bad writer because I haven't finished any of my fanfics. But this one came to me out of the blue and I had to write it down so don't sue me. Anyway it starts before the battle against the 14th angel Zeruel where Shinji discovers an EVA of unimaginable power. So yeah he's about to leave Tokyo-3.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Special attacks,"**

"Messages,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters except for my OC and Eibongelion.

*insert Fire Wars from Mazinkaiser

(Start)

Shinji was at the train station with his bags as he waited for the train that would take him away from Tokyo-3. Shinji in his school uniform didn't ever want to pilot the Evangelion again. He didn't care if an Angel attacked at this very moment and attack. So long as he didn't have to pilot EVA again he would be happy. But why didn't he feel happy? It was then that Shinji boarded the train and it took off back to Shinjuku2.

"Good bye Tokyo-3," he said as he entered the train.

(In the train)

Shinji was watching the building go by and soon were replaced by trees and forest. It helped calm Shinji down until the train came to a bumpy stop all of a sudden near a waterfall. Shinji did know why but he exited the train as he saw he was about 10 miles away from Tokyo-3.

He looked to his side and saw an angel far off heading to Tokyo-3. He tried to ignore and the Waterfall was helping. Luckily the angel didn't notice him and kept going until it was gone. That was when the Waterfall split in two to reveal a metal walkway. Shinji saw this and was surprised at the fact that the waterfall was a disguise.

Shinji could feel something was inside and was calling him to enter as he entered he found that there were lights but they were off so it was hard to see.

After what seemed like hours Shinji passed a red trip laser and all of a sudden there was a holographic light in front of him that seemed to swirl before it turned into an old man with a scar over his left eye sealing it shut, and lab clothing.

Shinji fell back on his butt at the site of what could pass off as a mad scientist without the blood. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer as he turned around looking at his hand as he was facing away. "I have finally done it I have created a super EVA that is superior to all Evangelions forged by NERV, SEELE, and GEHIRN," he said before he looked like he was about to turn around. "I have created the Eibongelion," he said as he faced Shinji.

"Wait what's an Eibongelion?" Shinji asked as he got back on his feet not knowing what this holographic hermit was talking about.

The man didn't answer sense he was only a recording which pointed at him before speaking again. "With and Evangelion you are either God or Devil but with Eibongelion you have the power of both," the old man said before he put his hand on Shinji's left shoulder. "Only you alone Shinji Ikari my grandson have the power to pilot Eibongelion the fate of the world is in your hands," the man now revealing himself as Shinji's grandfather said.

"Wait my hands," Shinji said surprised.

"You hold the key without you there is no stopping SEELE or Gendo," the hologram said as he pointed at Shinji. "They have power but not like Eibongelions," he said before raising his hands and laughing like an insane scientist.

"Wait grandfather I don't understand what Eibongelion is?" he asked before the old coot disappeared leaving Shinji alone in the dark. Shinji didn't have to wait long as the lights came on and Shinji saw the entrance to a cage as he could see the bulky arm and Pylon of a Evangelion that looked bigger than the EVA's the NERV currently has.

Shinji entered the cage and was surprised at how massive the EVA was. The head had the face of Unit 1 except it didn't have the horn on it's for head but instead had horns on the side of its head pointing up, Shinji could only see some of its chest but he saw there was some kind of red chest shield on it and it was black and red which suited Shinji a bit.

Shinji climbed the steps and arrived at the Entry plug which was red that had the writing Eibon battle type which was also already prepared to be inserted. "Ok I'll do it," Shinji said before he jumped into the plug and found a special set of A10 clips and put them on.

This secret base started to come to life as it prepared to launch Eibongelion into battle against its enemies. "With this I can exceed God, with this I can defeat evil and end the pain of those closest to me," he said as the plug was being flooded. "I have power," Shinji said before the plug was fully inserted and the ego borderline was crossed thus initiating a synch making the eyes glow yellow.

(Later in Tokyo-3 during the 14th angel battle)

It was night time and the Angel Zeruel had arrived to Tokyo-3. Rei had intercepted the 14th angel Zeruel and was using the positron cannon to try and kill it but it had a powerful AT field and cut the cannon in half and cut an arm off. The angel saw that Rei was no longer a problem and blew a hole through the Geofront allowing it entrance. Rei could hear the explosions of battle as the angel was tearing its way into the Geofront.

Then Rei felt rumbling the kind that was in the beat of footsteps as though something was coming. Then an EVA shaped bulky foot stepped next to her EVA as Rei was not in the EVA. She looked up and saw the glowing yellow eyes and red lines of what she assumed was an Evangelion.

"Ikari-Kun?" the albino asked as before the Eva continued its trek into the Geofront.

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was in a bad situation; no matter what she threw at the angels it just wouldn't pierce the AT-field. The angel's arms then unfolded and extended to cut off one of her arms that were holding a gun.

She was about to fire again until a blast of red energy went over her destroying anything that got in its way, burning or melting anything that was even near it, and was on the edge of the blast.

The angel looked surprised at the destruction that was caused. Asuka looked behind her and saw something that surprised her. It was an Evangelion and the chest was glowing red as it was evident that the blast was from it.

"What the hell?" the German girl asked.

(Meanwhile in Terminal Dogma)

"What is that?" Misato Katsuragi asked as she looked at the newcomer of the battle.

"It's Eibongelion!" Ritsuko Akagi yelled as Gendo came walking into the command room. Gendo had a surprised look on his face as he saw Eibongelion on the screen.

(Back in the battle field)

Asuka was getting out of the way as she could tell that this Evangelion was way out of her league if it could fire that energy cannon without blowing up or anything that could cause it damage.

The Angel was staring down the new opponent as said EVA was doing the same.

(Back in Terminal Dogma)

"Eibongelion?" the Major asked.

Ritsuko was still in a state of shock as she ignored her question. "Who on earth, built that thing, It just can be it's not possible but there it is," Ritsuko said still in her state of shock.

(Back in the battle field)

The Eibongelion then started to walk to the angel as the angel prepared an attack. First the Angel tried to use its arms to cut through Eibongelions shoulder to remove the arms but the paper like arms were split in two for just trying. Next the Angel tried to fire its cross laser which made hit Eibongelion but it had no effect of the titans armor. Soon Eibongelion stopped only to clasp its hands together as thrusters appeared on the back.

Then the thruster ignited as the hands were glowing red and gold before the thruster propelled Eibongelion forward. In the last second before Eibongelions hands made impact with the Angels core it opened them enough for the core to go right into the hand. Eibongelion then ripped out the core leaving the angel dead before crushing it.

"Incredible," Asuka said as she saw the raw power shown by this superior EVA who was picking up the angel checking if it's dead for real.

Eibongelion then flicked its wrist tossing the Angel at the pyramid that was NERV's base. Everyone took cover as fast as possible as to not get hit by the remains of the angel.

Then Eibongelion started to spas out while grabbing its head making a roaring sound before pointing its fists at NERV.

*insert berserk theme of Evangelion

Both fists turned red as the arms were ablaze up to the elbows before they launched to try and hit the base.

Asuka made her EVA run in front of the blazing appendages to try and redirect them only to get hurt in the process the arms made huge dents in the armor and most likely bruised the organic part under it.

Eibongelion walked over to Unit 02 before it grabbed its head and threw her to the side. Eibongelion was almost upon the base before a voice of a certain albino came in.

"You must stop the battle is over you can stop fighting," Rei yelled in her emotionless voice. "Please Shinji-kun control your EVA," Rei pleaded.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Did she just say Shinji," Misato asked surprised before a bridge bunny came in.

"Major we just got a link into the Entry plug and now showing video feed," Makoto said as he patched through the video feed to the screen.

The screen showed Shinji with black A10 clips in his hair, in his school uniform but his arms were restrained as he was unconscious.

"An unstoppable god in on a rampage," the sub commander said as he watched Eibongelion look down upon Rei.

(Back in the battlefield)

Eibongelion stopped looking at Rei before continuing its trek to NERV HQ. Rei was nearly squished under Eibongelions foot but luckily she avoided being crushed by getting out of the way.

Eibongelion went to punching the base till it made a hole. "I'm not letting you show me up!" Asuka yelled as she ran at Eibongelion and tried to restrain it. "Your, suppose to be on our side you baka," Asuka yelled as she tried her best to restrain Eibongelion with her remaining arm.

Eibongelion looked at Asuka as her EVA was shorter then itself so it elbowed her knocking her off it. "That's it," Asuka yelled before she pressed a button on her controls that launched spikes from her remaining Pylon and it hit Eibongelion only for it to be deflected by it armor. It could obviously make an AT-field but it didn't have to around those weaker then itself. Eibongelion turned around as its back was unscathed.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Asuka I think you pissed it off," Misato said as she was now worried about both her charges.

(Back in the battle field)

Eibongelion chest shield the started to charge as it was preparing to fire. "Oh no you don't!" the German girl yelled as she willed her EVA to run at Eibongelion and use its remaining hand to try and stops its cannon. Asuka yelled in pain as she could feel her EVA's hand getting burned to what might be third degree.

But Eibongelion wasn't firing as hot air was coming out of all the holes that lead under its armor. Then there was static as Eibongelion was both overheating and malfunctioning as it was it first synch with its pilot.

Shinji woke up from the static shock and screamed in pain before the restraints released and he pressed a button the ejected the pod though not making it fly out. Eibongelion then started to cool down and shut down as the entry plug was out.

Shinji once again lost consciousness from the shock and the pain.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you all think pretty cool right? I got this idea from watching Mazinkaiser so it was pretty cool. I also got one of its attacks from Gaogaigar. So please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Genesis Eibongelion

ESKK: hey it's me and I would like to say for the record I was surprised I got two reviews right off the bat. Thanks you two and I hope you enjoy the story as it come along.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Attacks names,"**

"Messages,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and if I did I would be rich.

*insert Fire Wars by Jam Project

(Start)

Shinji bolted up in the hospital bed as he tried to figure out where he was. He looked around and recognized the NERV hospital before falling back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling with a look of indifference. "Unfamiliar ceiling," he said as he finally felt some wait on his lap.

He looked to see Asuka laying her head on his bed as though she was waiting for him to wake up. Shinji was tempted to wake her up but he chose not too as he didn't want to risk getting hurt by her.

But it was too late to chicken out as Asuka was waking up and she looked at Shinji with an angered look. "Lucky bastard," she said as Shinji didn't know what she was referring to.

"What?"

"I'm talking about your new state of the art advance EVA: Eibongelion," Asuka said as she really hated being set as the second wheel to an EVA that could clearly take on all the angels at once and win without breaking a sweat.

"Sorry," Shinji apologized hoping she wouldn't get mad.

Asuka punched him upside the head which left an anime style bump. "Baka stop apologizing for crap that isn't your fault!" she yelled as she didn't want to deal with this right now.

Shinji seeing that he shouldn't be apologizing for everything decided to just say one word. "Ok," he said as he held his head in pain.

(Meanwhile at the cage that was holding Eibongelion)

"Wow it can fire a tornado from its left arm, launch either its right or both arms at will, fire lazars from its eyes, it also has a micro N2 mine missile that it can fire at any time, and to top it all off beside the weapon it used against the angel, a Burning blaster," Maya said as she was amazed at this piece of art.

"Commander Ikari do you think you father created this all by, himself?" the faux blond Ritsuko asked.

"I do not know but I wouldn't put it pass him he was known to be insane and puts all his time and effort into his work for the better of mankind," Gendo said still no pleased with this Evangelion in the possession and the UN have been down his neck trying to make Eibongelion there first line of defense against the angels.

"Each of these weapons was carefully calibrated to fit Eibongelion's system and to be blunt this thing would put both God and the Devil to shame," Ritsuko said as she was amazed at what Eibongelion could do.

"And as for a power, source it runs on an S2 engine and doesn't need an umbilical cable," Maya said as she was truly glad to have Eibongelion on their side.

Soon Shinji walked into the cage to where his father was overlooking Eibongelion. "Father," Shinji started as he knew he can't back down.

"What is it 3rd child," Gendo asked in his cold tone.

"I wish to pilot Eibongelion against the angels instead of unit 01," Shinji said hoping he would say yes.

"Request denied," Gendo said as he was about to start walking away. It was then that a black hand shot out from the lake of LCL and grabbed Gendo. Eibongelions eyes were glowing yellow as it looked ready to kill Gendo if the deep animalistic growling was anything to go by.

The right hand of Eibongelion then started to heat up as Gendo could feel that it was trying to burn him. Gendo only had one option left and he knew it would ruin the scenario. "Fine request accepted," Gendo said before Eibongelion let him go. Gendo could see that parts of his clothing were burnt. It seems that Eibongelion only accepts Shinji as its pilot. Gendo walked away to his office to plot.

Ritsuko then came to Shinji and went on to explaining a few things about Eibongelion that was to do with its weapons.

"So now that we have Eibongelion those angels don't stand a chance," Misato said.

"Actually Misato research has showed that if we are not careful with how we operate Eibongelions systems Shinji could very well lose his life," Ritsuko said as Asuka walked in over hearing the conversation.

"Wait your saying that we can't use Eibongelion until Shinji learns how to master its control system?" the German asked surprised at this fact.

"Unfortunately," Ritsuko said not liking the fact that the world's most powerful EVA was a double edged sword.

"Well until we do more research on Eibongelion we will have to keep it in the cage," Maya concluded as Shinji and Asuka left.

(The next Month at school)

Word of Toji's injury spread like wild fire throughout the month as Shinji was feeling more and more like an outcast. It started to get Shinji wondering what would happen when they insert a Dummy Plug into Eibongelion. He shuddered at the mere thought of a powerful god on a rampage.

The teacher was drowning on and on about second impact and the after effects. Shinji wasn't really paying attention as he heard it all before throughout his stay in Tokyo-3. But then everyone started talking about Eibongelion as it was a true super robot that can kick ass.

But Shinji was more worried about Kaji as he only saw him with Misato the other day and then after that he was nowhere to be seen. Shinji assumed he was on some vacation but it didn't settle with him for some reason. Shinji knew he had to go visit Toji at the hospital later to see if he was ok.

(After school)

Shinji was about to leave the school and head home when he heard the angel alarm and knew he had to head to NERV. Shinji ran to the Geofront where NERV was located.

Shinji actually felt excited about piloting Eibongelion into battle against an angel. He felt this tingling sensation as he entered NERV. It only got stronger as he entered the locker room to change into his plug suit. As Shinji now donned his purple plug suit he headed to the cage that Eibongelion was being held only to find it put on ice.

Shinji entered the Entry Plug and found the controls remained unchanged from the last time he piloted. Shinji heard from the com. Links that they were launching Unit 00 and Unit 02 as Eibongelion was to be put on standby.

(During the battle)

Asuka was carrying a positron missile launcher as Rei was carrying a progressive axe. Both had there EVA's in a hiding spot waiting for the angel that looked like it was made of pure light slowly descend upon the earth from space.

"This is going to be easy if we don't need Eibongelion to fight this angel," Asuka concluded as she really wanted to prove that all they needed was unit 02 instead of Eibongelion to fight this angel.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Asuka head to sector 5A and prepare to fire," Misato ordered as Asuka made her EVA enter that sector.

All the while Gendo had a smirk on his face as he knew the outcome of the battle he just hoped the restraints held against his father's creation.

(In the battle field)

When Asuka got close enough she was then shot by a ray of light making her scream in excruciating pain. It looked like the Angel was doing a mental attack.

(Terminal Dogma)

"Major her synch graph is all over the place so are her harmonics," a bridge bunny said.

"Angel contamination immanent," another said.

(Meanwhile in the cryogenic cage)

*Insert final brave from Mazinkaiser

Shinji could hear Asuka's pain and he wanted to help her so badly but he was ordered to stay put. But Eibongelion wouldn't have any of that and forced its way out of the cage.

But Shinji agreed with the powerful EVA and synched with it to break out of the cage and enter the battle. "Come on Eibongelion show me why Grandfather said you are his most powerful creation," Shinji yelled as he made Eibongelion make its way to the catapult.

Workers tried to do everything in their power to stop Eibongelion which was running away.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Rei retrieve the Lance of Longinus and if necessary use it to destroy Eibongelion," Gendo ordered as it surprised everyone even Rei.

"What but Eibongelion is our most powerful EVA we have," Ritsuko said trying to talk him out of it.

"Yes but it is also uncontrollable," Gendo said as it was the sub-commanders turn to speak.

"But Ikari I don't even think the lance can stand a chance against Eibongelion," Kouzuo said as he knew the Lance might even break if pit against Eibongelion.

(Back in the battle field)

Eibongelion busted through the elevator hatch that was meant for an EVA and looked for  
Asuka which didn't take long.

Shinji made Eibongelion run at Asuka's EVA and grab her bridal style and jumped out of the angel's line of attack. Shinji and Eibongelion looked at the angel with a fury in their eyes as they put Unit 02 down somewhere the angel can't reach.

Shinji didn't know it but he was increasing his synch level with Eibongelion as the shield on Eibongelions back started to shine before it unfolded and grew into a pair of giant red wings bigger than an average EVA's wings if it had any.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Impossible Eibongelion can fly also," Ritsuko yelled in surprise wondering how she could have missed "that."

Misato would have made a joke but even she was surprised at this show of power.

(Back to the battle field)

Shinji was surprised as he knew he could go after the Angel and most likely kill it. The usually shy boy then made Eibongelion flap its massive red wings before going after the angel.

But just before the Angel was about to hit Shinji with its mental attacks Eibongelion vanished in a blur. Everyone looked for Eibongelion only for it to reappear in a different spot but closer to the angel. No matter where the angel hit Eibongelion disappeared and reappeared in different locations as it grew closer to the angel.

It was then that Eibongelion was behind the angel before it made a ball of red energy with a circle inside it. It was then that the EVA got the angel trapped in it before it looked like it was going to clamp its hands together.

"**PREASURE BREAKER,"** the shy boy yelled as the energy ball started to cave in before it crushed the angle inside it.

*End music

(Later with Ritsuko)

Ritsuko was reviewing the data as to how Eibongelion could move so fast. She kept pausing at the point before and after Eibongelion teleported but she still didn't see how. But then she saw something right before Eibongelion teleported. She then set it to slow motion and saw a Sea of Direct appear as Eibongelion flew into it.

"So Eibongelion can summon a Sea of Direct," Ritsuko said as she jotted down her notes for the report. Eibongelion truly is a god among gods.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and Asuka)

Asuka still couldn't believe it Shinji the spineless wimp just risked his life to save her. She knew they needed to be even somehow but she would think of that later. "I wonder what the baka loves to do," she said as she found his SDAT.

Then Asuka got an idea as she saw how old it was compared to the newer models. She then took it put the ear buds in her ear and listened to every piece on the tape so she would know what to get him for a thank you present.

(TBC)

*insert Fly me to the moon

ESKK: Well I bet all of you are wondering what this present Asuka will get Shinji and no I will not tell you it's a surprise. Anyway R&R.


End file.
